


Dark One's Punishment

by TaylorKing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorKing/pseuds/TaylorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the breaking of the first curse, Mr. Gold offers Regina a deal: one month with him or the mercy of the town.  Little plot, heavy sexual content.  Please read all tags and warnings to prepare yourself for the content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story when I was feeling particularly creative on New Year's Day (I was also hung over). This is my attempt at GoldenQueen. I wrote it specifically just for sexual content. Regina is not going to fall in love with Gold, he will not fall in love with her. They're just heavily into their sex life.
> 
> This story has been living on Adult Fan Fic.org, but I decided to move it here to be with all of my other works. A number of people have already stumbled on it and asked if it was mine…so I'll just make it easier for you. 
> 
> Anyway, do read and do enjoy…but be warned by the tags and the sexual content. If you are easily offended, this is not the tale for you.

Set at the beginning of season 2, after the breaking of the curse: 

Gold left the town hall and went directly to the sheriff’s station. Regina was as everyone had left her, pacing in one of the cells. She was for now the town’s prisoner, but he was hoping she’d soon be just his.  
“Well, here you are.” He smiled as he found the key to her cell on the desk. “How have things worked out for you?” Regina simply glared at him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Now is that any way to treat a person who has come here with an arrangement to offer you?”  
Regina did not look impressed. She folded her arms under her breasts and continued to glare at him.  
“The last arrangement I had with you got me in to this mess.”  
“And I can get you out of it.” Gold leaned against the bars and smiled. “Don’t you have even the faintest interest in hearing?”  
“Not really.”  
“Well, I’ll tell you anyway.” He held up the key and smiled. “Now, as you know, this town is out for your blood. They’d be perfectly happy to hang you from the nearest tree. But, in a moment of clarity, they’ve consented with me.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“It means that the town will trust me to handle an appropriate punishment for you.” At that, Regina laughed.  
“The town is trusting you? That’s a bit like the fox guarding the hen house, isn’t it?” Gold shrugged, extending his palms.  
“You know how persuasive I can be, and they’ve agreed. One month, with whatever punishment I deem fit, and you’re free to do as you want in this town afterwards. Well, within reason of course.”  
“And just what type of punishment can you give me?” Regina smirked. “There’s nothing you can do that will change me.”  
“Oh, I’m not trying to change you. I simply want to punish you.” Regina saw Gold’s devilish grin. “What do you say, deary? Care to experiment?”  
Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She had to at least ask.  
“All right,” she smiled, “what type of punishment do you have in mind?”  
That enticed him. Gold’s piercing eyes burned into her. Regina was almost sorry she’d asked.  
“For one month, you’ll submit to me.”  
“Submit? As in sexually? Not hardly.” Regina turned away from him. Behind her, Gold shook his head.  
“Don’t dismiss it so soon. This town wants your head. And they’ll take it if I don’t help you. One month. You do exactly as I say, and everything I want. I promise to make it feel good for you, but only if you follow the rules.”  
Regina was silent. She had no magic, and she knew it was dangerous for her in town. Henry was angry, the town hated her, she had no friends. What if making another deal with Gold was the way to at least buy herself some time to make a plan?  
“And after one month, we’ll be done? You won’t request this again?”  
“After one month, we’ll be done. No strings attached. Thirty days and then you’re free to return to your life.”  
“What about Belle?”  
“Belle will have no part in this. This will be only between us. I will share you with no one. What do you think, your Majesty? Interested?”  
“What exactly will this entail?” Regina hated that she was curious, but she was suspicious as well.  
“Glad you asked.” Gold put the key in the cell’s lock, but didn’t turn it. “Given that this is to be a punishment, you’ll need to be punished. Therefore, at sometimes, you will be my prisoner. That may mean being simply chained for a period of time. I will spank you-daily-for punishment. And they will feel like a punishment. I will fuck you in any way or fashion I chose. I will use your ass, and your mouth, at my discretion. We will use toys, and I will use them on you how I want. Sound reasonable?”  
“No!” Regina snapped angrily. “I have no interest in letting you tie me up and do whatever perverted thoughts are going through your filthy mind.”  
Gold removed the key from the lock and shrugged.  
“All right, your Majesty. In that case, best of luck to you. It would have been an easy, and fun, arrangement.”  
He started to leave the room. Regina wanted him, and then sighed.  
“Gold, wait.” He stopped, but didn’t turn. “And the town will leave me alone during this month? And after?”  
He smiled as he turned.  
“Yes. The town may not like you afterwards, but they won’t bother you. One month with me, and any punishment anyone else may have wanted to enact will be void.”  
“And you’ll tell no one what we’re doing?”  
“I have as little interest in the town knowing my sex life as you do.”  
Regina took a deep breath. She didn’t have an interest in having sex with Gold, but she wanted the town off her back. And maybe, it would be fun.  
“All right.”  
“All right? Is that a yes?” Gold took a step towards the cell again. Regina ran her tongue over her lips.  
“Yes. I’ll do it.”  
A slow smirk spread over his face. Regina instantly regretted her decision.  
“Excellent.” Gold walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. Reaching in, he withdrew a pair of handcuffs. “Might as well get started.”  
“Here?!” Regina exclaimed. “We can’t-.”  
“No one will bother us.” Gold assured her as he unlocked the cell door. “I told them all to stay away until they see me leave. I don’t want to be bothered right now either. Now, undress.”  
Regina hesitated as Gold pulled the door open. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
“I’m quite serious, your Majesty. Undress. If you don’t comply with me, I’ll make the punishments much worse. If you cooperate, we can have a lot of fun.” Regina paused for another second before shrugging off her blazer. She laid it neatly aside on the bunk. Gold smiled as he stepped back, waiting. Regina unbuttoned her vest, and then her shirt. She kicked off her heels as she laid both garments on top of her blazer.  
“Wait.” Gold held up his hand. She stood before him, dressed in slacks, bra and underwear.  
She held her breath as he approached her. Gold circled her, studying her. His fingers brushed against her stomach.  
“What kind of underwear are you wearing?”  
“Black ones.” Regina answered immediately.  
“Thong?”  
“No.”  
“Do you own thongs?”  
“Yes.”  
“For the next month, only wear those.” She felt his hand stroke her ass through her slacks. “They’ll be much easier to keep toys in.”  
Regina shuddered at his words, but she realized it wasn’t in a bad way. Gold lightly slapped her ass.  
“Finish undressing. Take everything off.”  
She did as she was told. She removed her slacks, her bra, and finally her underwear. Gold studied her intently. Picking up her clothes, he moved them to the desk outside of the cell. Regina didn’t know how she felt about her coverings being so far away.  
“You know,” he stroked the side of her breast as he returned, “my interest in you hasn’t been as nonexistent as I’ve implied. I’ve always wanted to fuck you…and now I’m going to.”  
“Here?” Regina breathed, remembering this man as her tutor. They’d fully evolved into a naughty teacher/student fantasy. She wondered if he’d thought of this all along.  
“No. But we’re going to play a bit. Lay down, put your hands over your head.”  
She lay down on the bunk. As she put her hands over her head, she felt Gold click the hard steel around one wrist. He linked the chain around the bunk’s leg and then connected it to her other wrist.  
“Pull your legs up. Feet against your ass and spread open. That’s it.” He sat down on the bunk beside her. His hands began to knead her breasts, squeezing and cupping the twin mounds. “Mm, nice and firm. Just as good as they look.” He pinched each nipple gently. “And these. These are perfect. They’ll hold clamps just fine. We’ll use clamps. Both nipple and clitoris.” Regina licked her lips nervously. She’d never done that.  
He let go of her breasts. His left hand moved down between her legs. As his fingers brushed her sex, he smiled.  
“Well, well. What have we here? You’re wet, your Majesty. Enjoying having someone touch you?”  
“Yes.” Regina admitted. Gold smirked as he pushed two fingers into her.  
“Ohh, and so tight.” Regina bit her lip to keep from crying out as his fingers pumped inside of her. “Does that feel good?” Regina didn’t answer, but her hips moved with his fingers. He slapped the outside of her thigh with his other hand. “Answer me.”  
“Yes.” Regina hated her body for responding to his touch. Gold was driving her crazy.  
“Good. Then I think we’ll do fine together. Now, let’s see how your clit responds.”  
He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her clit. Regina moaned. Gold smirked as he sucked her clit into his mouth. His fingers pumped harder into her as his tongue kept up on her clit. Regina felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. She whimpered as the pleasure grew and grew. Finally, her body exploded around him. She screamed, her hips arching into his mouth.  
“Well, that was exactly how it was supposed to be.” Gold sat up and wiped his mouth. “Let’s check your ass.”  
Regina squirmed uncomfortably. It had been awhile since anything had been put into her ass.  
“Don’t worry.” Gold told her as he spread open her ass cheeks. “I’m going to be gentle. I’m not just going to just shove anything in there.”  
There wasn’t much Regina could do in her current position, so she simply braced herself. Gold pressed the pad of his thumb against her hole. He pushed just the tip of his thumb into her, felt her muscles constrict around him.  
“We’ll have to work on this.” He told her. “We’ll have to keep you from tightening up on me. But I have toys for that. Don’t worry. The only thing I plan to make hurt will be your spankings. Anal may be a bit uncomfortable, but it will feel good eventually.”  
He removed his fingers from her and unlocked one cuff on her wrist so she could sit up. He instructed her to keep her hands behind her back before recuffing her.  
“Ok. Let’s see how good you are with other actions.” Gold got to his feet in front of her, leaving her sitting on the bed. He reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling his thick cock out. “Suck.” He held his throbbing erection to her mouth.  
Regina opened her mouth and drew him in. She closed her eyes, sucking his cock hard into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the head. Her teeth nipped gently at the tip and Gold made a faint gasping sound.  
“You’re very good at this, your Majesty.” He tangled his hands into her hair, pulling her closer to him. He was close. Her mouth and tongue felt so good. He was going to enjoy the next month.  
His body tensed, and he came deep in her mouth. Groaning, he loosened his grip on her hair.  
“Well done, Majesty.” He righted his pants before taking her arms and pulling her up. Turning her around, he unlocked the cuffs. After he’d removed them, he slipped them into his pocket. He’d want them for later. Quickly, he gathered her clothes and handed them to her. “Go home. Be at my shop at 8AM. I need to prepare you before you start your day.”  
Regina scoffed as she pulled on her underwear.  
“You think this town will want me to be mayor?”  
“Oh, I’ve insisted on it. Just because I need your office for fun.” He smiled as he watched her dress.  
When she was finished, he led her out of the cell. She made a move for the door, but he caught her arm.  
“Just a couple of questions, your Majesty.” Regina sighed. She was tired, and confused, and just wanted to go home and open a bottle of wine and think about why Gold had turned her on so much.  
“What?”  
“Are you on the pill?” Regina was a bit taken back by the question, but nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. See to it that you don’t miss any. I won’t want to use any other form of protection.” Regina nodded. “What about sex toys? Do you own any?”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Two vibrators…different sizes.” She blushed a bit at the revelation.  
“All right then. We’ll use those when we play at your house.” Regina was hesitant about that.  
“Henry-.”  
“Never when Henry’s there.” He didn’t say it, but they were both thinking it: if Henry even wanted to come there. “I won’t expose my grandson to my tastes. And he doesn’t need to know how his mother is being punished.”  
“All right.” It was fair. Regina didn’t want Henry exposed to this in any way.  
“Well then,” Gold straightened his jacket, assuring that all buttons were secure and that he looked as proper as he could, “I will see you at 8AM tomorrow.”  
“I’ll…be there.” There wasn’t much else Regina could say. She walked out of the station, Gold following her. She didn’t want to admit how turned on she was at the idea of what he might actually have in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my long awaited second chapter. Sorry for the delay-I promise to be better with the 3rd chapter.

It was just after 8, and Regina was already bent over a table in the back room of Gold’s shop. She was dressed only in a purple button down shirt, black lace bra, and skimpy thong panties. Gold had removed her heels and pants as soon as she came in. He had instructed her to bend over the table, and then left.   
She heard his footsteps return. A moment later, she felt him standing behind her.   
“You have a beautiful ass,” he told her. “It’s simply begging to be spanked and fucked.”   
“That’s right.” Regina breathed, pressing back to him. Gold smiled, kneading one cheek in his hand.   
“These morning sessions won’t be long. Just enough to get you ready for the day. I’ll save all of the harder, more intense session for evening.”   
He unlocked a cabinet beside him and reached in, withdrawing a cat-o-nine tails.   
“I am going to warm up your ass now. Consider it a taste of how things will be tonight.” With that, he brought the whip down on her ass. Regina gasped. What he was doing didn’t really hurt, but it was turning her on.   
“Oh yes.” She groaned.   
“Glad you’re enjoying this.” Gold told her. “Because you won’t always enjoy the spankings.”   
He put the whip away and looked on another shelf. This time, he took out a chastity belt complete with both pussy and ass plugs. He walked around so she could see it.   
“All right,” He held it up. “You will wear this until I remove it later. Both plugs will stay inside of you at all times.”   
Neither plug was long or thick. It would be enough to keep her reminded something was inside of her, but give her no satisfaction. Regina was already disappointed. She was soaking wet.   
She watched Gold rub a bit of lubricant on the anal plug. Then he unbuckled the waist strap.   
“Stand up.” He beckoned to her. “Come step in.” She did as he was told, and he pulled the belt up. The plug in her sex slipped into her immediately. For the anal, Gold bent her over the table again and pushed. Regina jumped as the small toy invaded her ass.   
“Good girl.” He turned her around and buckled the belt around her waist. “That stays on unless I remove it. Understood?”   
“Yes.”   
“Yes what?”   
“Yes sir.” He’d instructed her she would refer to him as “sir” during these sessions. Regina groaned at the pressure the strap placed on her clit. Her groans grew as he pushed her against the edge of the table, working the strap lightly against her clit.   
“Are you close?” He asked thoughtfully. Regina nodded.   
“Yes.” Instantly, his hand stopped. He went so far as to take a step back.   
“Get dressed and go. I’ll come see you in a few hours. And do not try anything else.” 

***Scene****

Regina grudgingly went about her morning. For the most part, it was easy to ignore everything. But then she would shift, and it would ignite all the nerves again.   
Idly, her fingers traced over her breasts. She squeezed gently before running one hand over her nipples. The sensation only enhanced her already over sensed body.  
A soft chuckle from the doorway caught her attention. Regina glanced up. Gold stood in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face.   
“Well, what are you thinking about, your Majesty?” He pushed the door shut behind him. Regina folded her hands under her chin.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The smirk never left his face.   
“Come here.” He beckoned her to stand. She did. Gold unbuttoned her pants. He slipped them down and had her step out of both those and her shoes.   
“Mm,” he pressed his fingers against the strap, “wet all the way through. Lay back on the desk. I’ll take it off.”   
She did. Gold unbuckled the strap. His fingers worked the plug in her sex, moving slowly in and out of her. He moved on to twist the anal one. Regina gasped softly. Finally, he tugged the belt gently down her thighs, easing both plugs out of her. She didn’t want to admit she missed the lack of contact.   
“Dress.” He told her calmly.   
“What?” Regina sat up, irritated. Gold chuckled.   
“You don’t get to make the decisions as to when things happen.”   
“That is unfair,” Regina got up from the desk as she began pulling her clothes back on. Gold shrugged.   
“Maybe we’ll do something about it later. You’ve earned nothing from me so far today. Now, take ten minutes. After that, we’ll get busy.”   
“I have work to do-.”   
“Not anymore you don’t.” Gold glanced at his watch. “Time’s wasting.” 

Ten minutes later, Regina moved back into the office, Gold was calmly laying items on the coffee table before the couch. He straightened up as she entered.   
“Lock the door behind you.” Regina sighed, turning. As the lock clicked, she crossed the room to him.   
“What now, Gold?”   
“Your attitude today is growing worse by the minute,” Gold tsked his words. “Take off your clothes.” Regina rolled her eyes as she began removing her clothing. Gold frowned, shaking his head.   
“I don’t want to see eye rolls, I don’t want to see attitude, and I don’t want to hear your nasty comments. Now come here.”   
Regina walked naked over to him. Gold took both of her wrists-held them tightly.   
“I don’t think I need to tell you no magic, correct?”   
“Or what?” Regina glared at him.   
“Or I leave you to this town, and neither of us wants that.” Gold picked up a pair of handcuffs from the table. He clicked them both onto her wrists. He stepped back, settling himself onto the couch. “Lay down, over my lap.”   
“You must be-.”   
“I warned you you’d be punished. And you’re earning every bit of it today, and lost any orgasm possibilities you might have had. Regina, if you’d rather, you can spend all day tomorrow in a cage in the back of my shop.”   
Regina sighed heavily. She stepped forward, lying down across his lap. Gold ran one hand over her ass.   
“Mm, you are fabulous.” He squeezed gently. “This fits every dark fantasy I’ve ever had.”   
“Damn it-Gold.” Regina heard him fussing for something on the table. A moment later, something cracked hard against her ass. She shrieked. Gold sighed.   
“Knew I couldn’t trust you to keep quiet.” She heard him moving again. “Open.” He was holding a red ball against her lips. Regina knew what it was.   
“Absolutely n-.”   
“Cage tomorrow it is-unless your behavior shapes up this afternoon.” Caging sounded horrible-and too degrading even after all of this. Regina grudgingly opened her mouth. Gold fit the ball gag into her mouth. She felt it being buckled behind her head. “From now on, we’ll be practicing silence or I’ll be gagging you. Understood?” Regina nodded against him. In response, he brought the object he was using down on her again.   
She groaned softly as he hit her again. She didn’t know what he was using, but he was skilled with it. His hand was firm. He never waivered on the strength of each slap. She heard the crack of skin, felt the pain radiating through her. It wasn’t entirely pain…she was still turned on. Her nerves were burning everywhere. But Gold had not lied-it was much rougher than his other actions. She knew she’d feel this later.  
Gold finished the last of the rough spanking. He caught her shoulders, flipping her roughly to land on her back on the sofa. His fingers slipped between her thighs. He pushed his ring and middle fingers into her. Regina groaned through the gag. He brought her almost to the brink of orgasm, and then withdrew his fingers.   
“Are we going to behave if I take off the gag?” Regina nodded, her dark eyes focusing on him. Gold smiled.   
“Very good.” He pulled her to sit up before tugging her head down to unbuckle the gag. “Up.”   
Regina got to her feet. Gold grabbed her arm, guiding her around to the back of the couch. He quickly bent her over it, rubbing the red skin of her ass. It made her gasp. From behind, she heard him opening his pants.   
“I’ve already had your mouth,” he whispered, “now I want your pussy.”   
He thrust into her hard. Regina cried out. She debated for a moment, wondering if he’d try to gag her again. He didn’t, he simply began driving into her at a pace that told her he was close. She squirmed against him, trying to get some pleasure herself. It didn’t last. Gold came quickly inside of her and then pulled out.   
“You didn’t earn an orgasm today,” he told her as he pulled her up. “Maybe tomorrow.”  
“That is not fair,” Regina whined. Gold slapped her ass once more.   
“If you keep complaining, you won’t come for the rest of this week. That’s going to be a long time of frustration.” Gold ran his hands over her breasts. “Are we going to behave or do I have to lock the chastity belt in place until tomorrow morning?”   
“I’ll…” Regina grumbled. “I’ll behave.”   
It wasn’t because she wanted to, but because she did not want to be in chastity for another 13 hours. A morning of that was entirely enough frustration.   
“That’s what I like to hear.” Gold unlocked the handcuffs from around her wrists. “Go ahead and get dressed. We’re finished today. And we’ll skip tonight and tomorrow morning so we can have a longer session tomorrow night.”   
Regina rolled her eyes at him, but pulled her clothes back on. Gold shook his head.   
“I’m adding that eye roll to tomorrow’s punishment. You might want to consider stopping before you lose any chance of orgasms tomorrow as well.” She was even happier when Gold collected his things and started towards the door.   
“Six o’clock tomorrow night, dearie. Don’t be late.”   
“I’ll be there,” Regina grumbled. “Let’s just get this over with.”   
Gold laughed his way out of the door.   
“Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for you.” Then the door closed behind him, and he was gone.


End file.
